


written in our story

by freckleder



Series: Oiyama Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OiYama Week, Yamaguchi gives piano lessons, and Oikawa is a hopeless case in dire need of help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a complete beginner. My mum thinks I took piano lessons for a year when I was in high school – which never happened – and now I have to play at a wedding in one week and you need to make that happen.” </p><p>Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows. “I should make up for one year’s worth of experience in one week?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	written in our story

**Author's Note:**

> Oiyama Week, Day 3 - music / ~~wings~~
> 
>  
> 
> I read about this AU somewhere on tumblr some time ago and when I read the prompts for today it immediately popped into my mind again. I hope you enjoy^^

Oikawa Tooru stood out in his way to handle unexpected situations with a calm manner, always finding a possible solution to resolve the issue. This time though he was, to put it blandly, pretty much screwed.

Instead of taking the, in his opinion very unnecessary, piano lessons his mother had insisted for him to sign up for during high school he had spend the time with his friends. He didn’t even fill out the application form, because back then he was convinced that studying for his college entrance exams was more than enough work on its own. By lying to his mother and telling her that he had been attending the lessons just like she wished, he thought he was hitting two birds with one stone. His mother was happy and he got to hang out with his friends after school.

Apparently his mother had more confidence in his piano skills than he expected, because now, one year later, she had promised his cousin that he’d play a piece for her wedding. Tooru had vehemently denied, saying that he had forgotten a lot and he didn’t want to ruin his cousin’s wedding but his mother wouldn’t have any of it.

_It’s only one small piece and you have one week to practice. Please, Tooru, I already promised her that you’d play.”_

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had never learned how to play a single key on the piano.

Tooru thought with a few youtube videos and the music sheet he’d be able to teach himself how to play the piano easily. But when he had walked to the nearest music store to explain his situation and ask where he could rent a piano for practice they had pressed a piece of paper in his hand which had the contact information of a piano teacher on it. _“He is known for being good with beginners and has a lot of patience, you should give him a call.”_

Tooru was desperate so he had arranged an appointment. Now he was in front of a very old building in the centre of the town, reading over the nameplates. He pressed the bell next to the neatly written _“Yamaguchi”_ and walked the stairs up to the second floor, not sure what to expect. The stairs were made out of stone and very flat, already slightly hollowed out in the middle as a sign of usage over centuries. A large wooden door, almost reaching up to the high ceiling was left ajar. He entered and the parquet creaked under his feet. He stood in a small room, a desk with a shelf next to it and a water dispenser being the only things in it. A guy came in from the second door, carrying a stack of music sheets.

“Hi! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. We exchanged messages about Oikawa’s piano lessons, right?” He gave Tooru a warm smile. Then he looked around as if there was another person in the room that had suddenly gone missing. “You didn’t bring the kid along?”

“Eh...The one taking a piano lesson is me. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” Tooru returned the smile, not without being a bit flustered about that mix-up. Makki and Mattsun must never know about this, they’d tease him to no end.

“Oh, excuse me. I run an advert for teaching kids how to play the piano on a beginner’s level so I thought you wanted me to teach a kid.” Yamaguchi wasn’t as good as him to cover up his embarrassment as a flush crept across his face. He put the music sheets he was holding down on the desk, adding even more paper to the mess.

Tooru used the chance to give him a once-over. The first thing that had immediately caught his eye were the freckles that covered his entire face. They were spread unevenly, like someone had sprinkled them like icing sugar across his face. Tooru even spotted some of them peeking out on his shoulders. He wore a white shirt, sleeves rolled up and dark pants, which made him look very sophisticated though if Tooru had to make a guess he looked like he was in his early twenties, around his own age.

“May I ask what your experience level is?” he asked after he turned around again to Tooru.

“I’m a complete beginner. My mum thinks I took piano lessons for a year when I was in high school – which never happened – and now I have to play at a wedding in one week and you need to make that happen.”

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows. “I should make up for one year’s worth of experience in one week? Then I hope you have a lot of free time because you’ll be spending most of it here.”

\--

Tooru learned quickly that Yamaguchi might look like that one person that responds to your message in a group chat while everyone ignores you, the word cute might have even ghosted through his mind, but he was merciless when it came to playing the piano.

“Don’t stretch your elbows. Loosen up your shoulders a bit more.” Tooru wasn’t even playing but he needed to keep a good posture.

“A good posture is what defines an experienced player, looking like you know what you’re doing is the first step.” Yamaguchi eyed him up and down from the side, inspecting his posture.

Tooru tried to improve the parts Yamaguchi was talking about. He kept talking about having a relaxed position but Tooru was everything but comfortable.

“Yes, very good. You’re doing really well.” Suddenly Yamaguchi’s voice had taken on a softer, more childish tone when he praised him. “Oh sorry, it’s a habit to talk like that. But you _are_ improving fast, so that’s good.”

Even though they had planned to skip learning how to read the music sheet at first, Yamaguchi said that it might be important after all in case they asked him to play another song. It was a meticulous work, Tooru had a lot of trouble getting the keys right, keeping his posture and going with the speed of the song.

“Shall we take a quick break and then I’ll play a bit and you can watch me and learn?”

Tooru nodded. A break would do him and his back some good, he had started to get a bit uncomfortable.

Yamaguchi got them some coffee and they sat in the music room at some chairs in another corner. It was a large room with high walls but the only thing in it besides the chairs was the piano. They chatted a bit and Tooru learned a few things about Yamaguchi Tadashi. Yamaguchi had learned how to play the piano since primary school, was a college student at the same college Tooru attended and taught kids in his free-time.

“How did you even know about me if you didn’t respond to the advertisement?” Yamaguchi suddenly asked.

“I asked in a music shop if they’d rent me a piano so I could learn how to play by myself but apparently they decided that I was a hopeless case and send me over here to you.”

Yamaguchi laughed, and he was shining so bright that Tooru’s stomach did a little flip. “For a hopeless case you’re putting up a good fight.”

After the break Yamaguchi took a seat at the bench. Tooru watched him get into position and it had a lot more grace and elegance than what it felt like. “I’m going to play the piece you’ll perform. Try and listen closely so you get a feeling for the melody and the rhythm.”

Yamaguchi tapped his right foot on the floor once before inching it closer to the pedals. He set his hands on the keys and started playing. At first Tooru had planned to close his eyes to listen purely to the music but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Yamaguchi’s hands. He wasn’t pushing on the keys like someone would when play Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony, he was pressing them gentle but determined. He was softly coaxing the sounds out of the piano, as if he was politely asking if it would please play them. Yamaguchi was eliciting a melody that gave Tooru goosebumps with its airy lightness, resonating deep within his body.

“So what did you think?” Yamaguchi asked after the song was over.

“I think you should be the one to play at my cousin’s wedding, rather than me.” He couldn’t tell Yamaguchi that this was straight up one of the best classical pieces he had ever listened to.

Yamaguchi gave him a small shove. “Don’t say that, in one week you’ll be able to play just like that.”

Tooru highly doubted that but Yamaguchi’s optimism was contagious. He practiced a lot, learning how to read the music sheet by himself and coming over whenever he had the time to. Yamaguchi allowed him to play when nobody else was taking a lesson and if a student was there Tooru used the chance to learn a bit from them.

\--

It was Saturday, the last day before the wedding. Tooru wouldn’t deny the fact that he was starting to get more nervous. What if he made a big blunder?

“Hey, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep looking like that.”

Tooru hadn’t even noticed that he was frowning the entire time. “Ah right, I must’ve been so concentrated.”

“Nervous?”

Tooru nodded.

“I could make you an offer. I didn’t really have anything particular planned for today so we could stay the entire evening and practice until you feel more confident?”

“That’s too much, you don’t have to waste an entire evening because of me. I’ll be fine.”

But Yamaguchi didn’t take no for an answer and called his friends right away to let them know that he won’t be coming to today’s movie night. 

“Now I don’t have any plans for this evening so you have to stay and keep me company”, he grinned, proud of his tactic.

Tooru couldn’t help himself but _cute_ was the first word that popped into his mind. He also blamed the way Yamaguchi always rolled up the sleeves of his shirts, that was playing unfair.

\--

“Another coffee?”

“Ugh, no thanks.”

It was well past midnight and they were still at the music room. Tooru’s hands were already heavy, his back ached and he felt like his fingers were going numb. He was taking a break and sat on the floor, legs stretched out and propped up on his elbows, while Yamaguchi played modern songs and made him guess the titles.

Tooru could tell that he was getting in that dangerous phase were the tiredness took over his body and didn’t allow him to think properly anymore. Right when he was deciding whether he should call it quits or stay for a while someone was banging loudly on the door.

Yamaguchi stopped playing and then looked at Tooru with a startled expression. There was no doubt that someone was knocking at the door as that person didn’t stop after only one bang.

“Oh crap, the neighbour is going to kill me”, Yamaguchi whispered as he got up and walked through the small room to the door.

Tooru followed him to the door between the music room and the smaller room, peeking around the corner.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Yamaguchi asked in the nicest voice he could muster up.

“Is that a joke?! It’s past midnight, other people that live in this house go to bed at a reasonable time so stop it with the piano music! This instant.”

“Yes of course, I didn’t realise it was this loud. I’m sorry and have a good night.”

“Whatever. You better keep it down from now on.”

They banged the door shut and it was completely quiet. Yamaguchi walked back into the music room where Tooru was covering his mouth with his hand but as soon as their gaze met they both couldn’t hold back anymore. Laughter bubbled out of them until the tears started streaming from their eyes. Tooru’s ribs and lung ached because he almost forgot to breath. He didn’t even know why he was laughing so hard but to his sleep deprived brain this was the funniest situation he had ever seen. Yamaguchi was standing right next to him, holding his stomach.

“Did you hear her? She was so mad, oh god.”

Tooru’s ribs were still hurting as their laughter ebbed away. He looked at Yamaguchi, who’s cheeks were tinted in red from laughing, as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. He noticed Tooru’s gaze on him and returned it, his eyes still glimmering from the tears. Tooru didn’t know how to explain what happened next but he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yamaguchi’s. He could blame it on the fact that they were both tired beyond exhaustion but he didn’t want to. That would mean he was looking for an excuse to explain why he kissed Yamaguchi but he didn’t need one.

Yamaguchi leaned into the kiss, cupping Tooru’s cheeks with his callused hands. The touch sent shivers down Tooru’s spine as he desperately pulled him closer. Their movements were uncoordinated and messy. Yamaguchi looked at him with hazy eyes after they pulled away again. Tooru wasn’t sure if it was just from fatigue or if something else was shimmering in those brown eyes. He blinked owlishly for a few times and the spell was broken. “It’s getting late.”

Tooru nodded, still a bit disoriented. “I...should go home now. Prepare for tomorrow and get some sleep.”

“Yeah, you should do that.”

“Should I help you clean something up?”

“It’s fine, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Tooru took his bag and slipped in his jacket. He wished he wouldn’t have to leave but he couldn’t play with two hours of sleep and his thoughts somewhere completely else.

“I’ll have my fingers crossed for tomorrow, you’ll do great”, Yamaguchi said as he accompanied him to the door. “Call me, I want to know how you did, alright?”

Tooru nodded, stealing one wistful glance at Yamaguchi’s lips before wishing him a good night and leaving to deliver the show he had been preparing for this entire week.

 


End file.
